


Ten fingers each

by jeza_red



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Community: norsekink, F/M, Gen, baby cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeza_red/pseuds/jeza_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is known as a father of monsters. Vali and Narfi are an exception.</p><p>Norsekink prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/6119.html?thread=9891303#t9891303</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten fingers each

Loki wants to laugh, but he really can't bring himself to it.

He would, because the sight before him is the thing of legends, a thing that tales can be made of and sung at the feasts. Behold the Mighty Thor... defeated by a wailing baby!

But he is very tired now and only thing he has strenght for is a weak smirk that graces his face for a moment or two.

Thor sees if of course, and his blue eyes fill with anger and embarrassment over being caught in such an undignified moment. Loki sniggers and Thor growls in answer; both brothers unwilling to break up the staring contest first. That is, until Vali hiccups softly in Loki's arms and pushes the bottle away with one fairskinned hand.

Loki momentarily loses the interest in the game and directs all his attention to his son. Vali is a beautiful child, just like his mother. Only thing he's got from Loki is the colour of his eyes and the Trickster is happy for it.

But Vali is also much different from his other children (he won't stop calling them that even if he's the only one. Sigyn will not allow that.); much more delicate, rosy and soft, breakable. Fascinating. Terrifying.

He takes care to wipe spilled milk from his son's chin and lifts him up, carefully leaning the baby on his arm. He knows how to be gentle with his children - always has. But there are things that one doesn't have to do for snakes or wolfs or little dead girls that normal... no, that Aesir children require.

His mother was so very happy when he came to her for advice.

He can feel Thor's stare drilling holes in his back when he pats Vali's back lightly. He ignores it. His brother doesn't yet have offspring of his own and as long as Sif has something to say in the matter, he won't have them. Loki finds it amusing and a little cruel. But moslty amusing.

Thor is scared of children - Loki realises one day. And it is hilarious.

...right until he remembers that Volstagg also has children - many more of them and for much longer than himself. Until he remembers how many times he's seen Thor carrying little Hilde on his back or fawning over her younger siblings when visiting their friend's house.

Thor is not afraid of children - Loki realises one day. Thor is afraid of _his_ children.

Of his two perfect sons who are not different from any other Aesir babies sans the fact that they're his.

Loki stops smiling after that. He allows the visits, even if he wonders why his brother comes to be around things that clearly distress him. Thor is presistent and Sigyn always welcomes him in, but Loki wonders more and more.

Does he expect them to turn into monsters too? One day grow wings and claws and scales? Is he watching them for that reason alone? He never touches them, Loki knows, he's always observing his brother like a hawk, Thor never steps too close.

He never...

"Brother! The little one needs your attention."

There's panic in Thor's voice and Loki finds it funny at least.

"Narfi just needs to be changed," he states calmly, wiping Vali's face again. He discards the used rag. "I am sure even a simpleton of your kind can figure it out on his own."

It's a barb that cuts deep and Thor folds his arms and turns his head away, and Loki sighs. Be it that way, he thinks bitterly and sets to put Vali back into the crib, but stops. A stray thought comes to his mind, a test. Something that will finally get him an answer.

So he bypasses the crib and shifts Vali in his arms, clearly intending to hand him over to Thor. He says: "Hold him for me, brother, I will see to Narfi."

And his heart crumbles when his brother's eyes widen in horror and he takes a step back.

Oh, so that's how it is. Be it that way.

He doesn't know what shows on his face in that moment, what expression gives him away, but when he turns away, back to the crib, there's a hand on his shoulder. And a quiet voice behind his back.

"They're so small," Thor whispers, his voice strained and barely there. "I fear... they're no wolf cubs and not protected by snakeskins. They're yours, Loki. If I ever... my hands are not gentle... and they're yours."

This stills Loki for a long while. He can't turn around to look into Thor's eyes, can't speak. Because these are the same fears he's whispered to his mother not that long ago.

_They're mine, mother. They're so small and I don't know how to hold them. And they have ten fingers each and no teeth yet and they both breathe. They cry when I pick them up and I don't know how not to hurt them. They are not mons... they have ten fingers, mother._

 His beautiful, frail, _Aesir_ children with golden hair and green eyes.

 "Sit, brother!" Loki orders in the end, his voice hoarse and to Hel with it!

 Then he turns and shifts his son and holds him in the air in front of Thor's distressed face. Vali fusses a little and then his green eyes open and lock onto his uncle's golden mane. He reaches with both tiny fists and makes a sound that's something between a giggle and a hiccup when two strange hands touch his sides. He's not scared at all.

 Loki is. For a moment he's terrified, because Thor's hands are _enormous_ compared to his little scrap of a son, and he's seen these hands kill and maim and he can't possibly allow them to...

 He lets go and it's the hardest thing he's ever done. And Thor holds his son safely in his arms (knows how to, he's held Volstagg's children enough times) and the look in his eyes says it's the same for him.

 Vali is not concerned in the slightest. His fingers are small, but strong and grabby and soon full of this uncle's hair. Not long after that the hair is brought to his mouth.

 Thor doesn't stop him, his brows crinkle in slight disgust, but his mouth twiches into an infectious smile that Loki can't help but reflect back.

 He bends over Narfi and lifts him from the crib, cranking his nose at the smell. This will require more than a clean cloth, he decides.

 When he slips out of the chamber, his brother doesn't even notice him go.


End file.
